From damsel in destress to wanting to impress!
by goddessofwar1872
Summary: When Bella undergoes an unexpected change in life she says goodbye to her innocent nature and becomes the badass she was always meant to be! But what happens if when she needs someone that seems to be getting further away from her? WELL... your going to have to find out yourself ;p
1. Shit's going down

HEYA THERE BRO'S. So I've had this sitting around for a while doing nothing and thought why don't i make something out of it. Trust me its going to get better. HOPE YOU ENJOY! :) (IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM :P)

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

When the cullens left I was alone, i turned to the rez. Jacob and his friend made me feel welcome but all shit hit the fan faster than i thought.

-flashback-

I had to find my sanity spot. A place were I could be with him, remember the times we had together. I knew jacob could take away the pain but it was only temporary.

I then set out for that rememberence place and found myself in a meadow, our meadow. I looked around at the crumpled, dead and completly ruined feild that was once covered in some of the most beautiful, rarest flowers you could get, now it was gone as if telling me to forget, but there was a catch to that I could not forget nor could I remember. Remember his touch or the way he would hold me and tell me he loved me, but it was all a lie he told me he never loved me that I was a distraction a toy for him to manipulate.

Once again my sight scanned the field but it stopped dead on a figure that I never thought I would see again or at least I hoped I would never would.

"Laurent!" My voice full of concern and fear my body was trembling as he came closer talking about how i had just interuppted him mid hunt, and what do you know he planned to make me his next meal. I begged him to see sense.

"Shhh I am doing this out of a kindness, victoria was planning on making it go slowly, painfully but I will make it quick I promise." He stepped back and possed like he was about strike.

The heat I was feeling was confusing, it was as if I had been set on fire on the inside wanting to be let out so it can burn wild and free. I held it in as much as I could, but I soon began to go into a shaking frenzy. The fire soon managed to burst out, making the world around me blur and my scream of pain fill the clearing. Over them I heard laurants's terrified gasp.

"It cannot be possible!" I soon found myself on all fours growling like an animal but it then took me another minute to realize I _was_ an animal and to be exact I was a big black fluffy wolf with killer teeth and jaws, I looked at the vampire in front of me and on instinct attacked ripping its head off with my jaws.

-flashback end-

Yeah so that is how I became a wolf and joined the pack and how I got to were I am now, living with Sam, because I found out I am his younger sister and renee was more of a slut than we realized. I was just out of the shower when Sam called me down.

"Hurry up bella we need to meet with Cullens!" Without thinking I just put on a pair of small black baby shorts and one on my white bikini bra's before jumping down the stairs ready to leave.

Sam looked at me with a nod before we phased to meet the rest of the pack and head to the cullens choosen spot.

When we got there me and Jacob where playing around, he ended up biting me on the ankle a little too hard causing me to yelp and head butt him sending him flying into a tree.

_Both of you quit it now we need to get this over with_- **Sam **

_Ok boss_- me and Jake chorused before sitting at either side of Sam and since in Sam's sister I took the job of beta but also because I have more knowledge of vamps that the over grown pups here, I could'nt help but picture a miniture version of the pack it would look to cute. Growls echoed through the field at my animated vertion but I just snorted wolfilly back.

Soon this whole meeting was about carlisle talking or so I thought until Jasper took the spot light.

It was the moment I looked into his eyes that I knew for sure, he was the one, I felt it, he was my sun when it rised and my moon when it set , my stars to show me on the right paths. I howled unexpectedly startling my pack and the Cullens. I started to panic, _**oh my god**_I had just imprinted on jasper hale-shit!

Flashes of astonishment went through the packs minds and a very strong jealious feeling went through jacob since he still had feelings for me- still. I howled as loud as I could, unforunatly getting the attention of the whole cullen family.

I began to walk forward but something in my periforal vision cought my attention, it was jacob and he was heading right towards Jasper. I screamed but in this form it came out as a rather pain howl/growl. Being the fastest the pack and also a higher command to Jacob I caught him just in the nick of time as my jaws clammed down on the scruff of his neck making him yelp in pain. We continued to scramble around bitting, clawing, snarling and yelping. I managed to head butt jacob sending him into a tree, snapping in half before running to him before he could get back up locking my teeth into his whither making him fall to the ground in a submissive position. My voice was mighty as I showed the power in my speech.

'HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACH HIM I HAVE IT IN MY RIGHT MIND TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW'

All of the wolves cringed at my voice until it was my turn to cringe as Sam used the alpha voice to get me to let go of jacob and that he had learned his lesson.

I knew I could not defy the order so I let go but not before bitting down harder breaking jake's skin and drawing blood.

We growled at each other before following Sam back to the meeting place were the cullens and the pack were still waiting Jacob and Sam went over to the wolf pack both in human form while I went to stand next to my imprint who looked shocked at first but after feeling my emotions to protect and love him he gasped.

"Oh shit!" He breathed, he stared into my eyes he must have found something that comfirmed his suspition because relization was all over his face as he began pacing. I whimpered and began following him like a lap dog. (pun intended)

Just as there was a wave of air and a scent hit me, a scent of the thing we are born to kill. Human drinking leeches and they were heading this way. "MAJOR!"

A male vampire came hurdling into the clearing and was heading right towards jasper, I growled and jumped meeting him in mid air. My jaws were snapping at his face but his hands were pushing at my face preventing me from going any further. My massive paw was about to go from his chest to his face before i felt a hand on my shoulder it sent sparks through my body meaning it was my mate. Jasper spoke in an athoritive tone,

"Darlin' he's a friend he will not hurt me you can let him go now" I lifted my head to look at him before nodding. Me being me had to settle the score so as i pushed my self up i 'accidently' pushed my right paw in his dick 'ha'. He gasped moving into a fetal position, I clamping my mouth on the collar of his shirt lifting him up off of the ground. "well aint' yall' got amazin' manners," he said with sarcasam wiping the drool of off his shirt well his woman did and let me tell you this girl is a total sex on legs. I growled at him one more time for good measure. You would think I was really pissed well I wasn't until...

"Thank god bella wasn't here with all this crap happening she would probibly break skin like the weak human she is!"

I turned my head to him and walked up to his face until his back was against a tree and my snout was right in his face and snarled the worst snarl I have ever done it my whole life baring my teeth to show him I was not happy.

"Umm carlisle..."

'Yeah thats right sparkly boy go cry to daddy!' I growled and the whole pack laughed at my sentence.

"Sister" I looked to Sam. "I think its time you phase back before you do some real damage" I nodded in understanding before going into the cover of the trees to phase back.

When I was back in human form I got dressed in my black short baby shorts and my white bikini bra. Taking a deep breath I walked back into the clearing and was shocked at what I saw. Edward was getting held down by Carlisle and Emmett.

"What did you do to her, her bloods tainted mangy mutts!" Edward screamed at my brother who was shaking violently. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

"Its alright Sam I will get it from here bro"

I looked to the idiot who was being restrained. "Alright cut, cut this act is going terrible you know if you want to act it actually requires skills" I joked which made peter snicker. I looked at him and knew we were going to be good friends. I ecnoledged the smirk on jaspers face before going onto my huge lecture.

* * *

So i hoped you liked it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I am currently making a readers choice twilight fanfiction, basically i am letting the readers vote in what is going to happen in the story, so why don't you check it out and let your imagination run wild ;D

**Until Next Time... *flies away on a magic carpet***


	2. But what if?

Hey there bros! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. So I've got another chapter here for you, sorry it a smaller that the last one, i will make the next one longer. x) hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

All the Cullens looked at me like I was an alien but it never put me off of my lecture.

"You best let what I'm about to say sink in bambi cause I'm only going to say it once, I've had a-fucking-nough of your bull shit you've been feeding me, you always act as if you own me but let me tell you this, i have had it with you, if it wasn't for the treaty i would have tracked you down that day I phased and ripped you apart myself. The day you randomly returned was the worse day of my life yet it was one of the best days," I took a step back from his face and smile which he seemed to be very confused about. "And just from me to you..."

SMASH!

I had punched him square in the face sending him flying across the field and into bolder, I shook my hand to get rid of the pain from my newly broken knuckles.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders, it was peter with a HUGE smile on his face as he shook with silent laughs.

"I love you already lil' bit." I smile up to him, I heard a throat clear and turned around, there stood my big brother and a jealous looking jasper with a scowl on his this made me confused. Why was he jealous? he had Alice and I wasn't going to steel him away from her, I mean I was worthless. Jasper's head snapped in my direction his eyes narrowing in anger. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was cut off by Sam.

"Come on bells, we're done for the day," he said as he started to lead me in the direction of the reservation, I just nodded in agreement and let him.

When we got home I said hi to Emily and then went to my room letting myself be consumed by my thoughts.

Why... that's all I could think about... well apart from jasper, but why?

Why does life throw all this shit at you and expect you to feel fine about it? 'well news flash to whoevers out there, I'm fucking not!' I hate how i'm not in control of my own life, my own future. I just can't understand why it had to be Jasper. He has Alice, he _loves_ **her** not** me**. A pain shot through my chest just thinking about, the rejection.

Oh God, Sam told me what happens to a wolf if their imprint rejects them...

I shook my head. Definitely not something I should be thinking right now.

_'But what if..._'

Yeah so it was a little smaller than the last chapter but i hope it's still good ;p hope you liked it and hope you review your thoughts !

**Until next time...**


End file.
